Royal Knights of the Mushroom Kingdom
by Specter Edge
Summary: The royal guards of Princess Peach get thrown into a wild adventure that started out as a simple inspection. What happens when the guards are faced with dangers that normally Mario and Luigi deal with?
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Inspection

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mario characters, games etc. Those all belong to Nintendo.**

**A/N: This is my first story that I am going to attempt so please bear with me lol. This story takes place through the perspective of Specter who is the Captain of the Royal Guard. Please leave any comments, recommendations, and reviews. Enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

**Royal Knights of the Mushroom Kingdom**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Inspection**

A routine inspection, that's what they called it. As I stare out of one of the windows on the second floor of the castle belonging to my favorite blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty in the entire kingdom, I find myself wondering, _why did I have to get up at 4:30 am for a routine inspection? _Being captain of the royal guard had its perks as well as its drawbacks. The princess's bodyguard is my favorite role out of that. Keeping tabs on my troops proves often challenging. They know their place as guards of the castle even though sometimes they love to be mischievous just to get under my skin, but I know that it is in all good fun.

I turned around to face the grand hall of the second floor in its entire glamor. The princess's favorite color is pink so all of the windows were draped with pink curtains and a pink rug that stretched across the hall from the door that lead to the first floor all the way to the stairs that ascended to the third floor. The walls, surprisingly, were cream and were decorated with pictures from past adventures the princess had with the legendary heroes Mario and Luigi.

Guards were positioned at both the door and the stairs. Royce T., one of the best that I have trained, guarded the door. Pete T. was in charge of the stairs. Pete was a bit nervous as this was his first guard duty assignment he was given since he joined the royal guard yesterday. Both were wearing the traditional armor given to royal knights, silver armored chest plates that bore the symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom, which was a mushroom, that was about the size of a medal and displayed on the upper left section of the chest area, silver greaves, silver gauntlets, a shield, which also bore the MK symbol, and a spear as a weapon. To signify their royal guard status, they wore a blue cape with gold trim. My armor was similar being that the only difference was me being human and they were toads, my armor was thicker and had a more glistering silver shine to them. My weapons were always the same, dual wielding arming swords, one sheathed at each side, and a claymore on my back, all crafted by the royal blacksmith Smith T. We would always give Smith a hard time about his name.

I decided to see how Pete was doing as he looks like he could use some words of encouragement. He sees me walking up to him and tries to straighten up his posture as he accidentally drops his shield. "Ca…Captain Specter sir!" Pete manages to part from his mouth while giving me a salute. I return the salute and began by asking "Relax Pete. What's gotten you on edge?"

"Sorry sir. I'm not used to such a responsibility as protecting the princess." He then reaches down to secure his shield but I can still tell he is jumpy by the compulsive vibrations coming off of his skin. "Being a royal guard is no different than being in the military like you used to be."

"Really sir?"

"Sure. In the military you still swear an oath to protect the princess and the kingdom. The only real difference is that you're closer to the princess and not off fighting a war. If anything you should feel more relaxed since you don't have koopas surrounding you."

"Y…Yeah. I guess you are right captain."

"We could always take him down to the training room for another session! That ought to calm his nerves!" Royce fares to bellow from the opposite end of the hall in a robust yet flippant way of manner. "Oh ha ha Royce! I'd hardly call playing spear toss while wearing a blindfold training!" Pete shouts back. As Royce begins his hysterical snickering, I reassure Pete, "You see? You've got comrades here for you, as obnoxious as they are, and you also have me for support. No need to worry about anything. This job is a cake walk."

"Thank you sir."

I turned in the direction of the window I was looking out earlier and started walking towards it when I was suddenly stopped in my tacks by an all too familiar voice. "Captain Specter! It is 4:50 am! Shouldn't you be getting your men ready for the inspection?" Coming down the stairs from the third floor was Councilor Toadbert, the princess's Secretary of Domestic Affairs and Defense. He was a blue toad that wore a blue vest with a yellow tie, white pants, brown shoes, and glasses. He had white dots on his blue mushroom head instead of the traditional red dots on white heads that most toads have. "Councilor, don't worry I was about to call everyone up. You know that I am always aware of the time." I facetiously poke fun at my official friend.

"I'm sure you are ha ha. But you really do need to get on with the inspection as the princess has requested to speak with you afterwards."

"Official business I take it?" I asked with concern although knowing the relationship between the princess and I, mostly it was to enjoy each other's company. Since this came from Toadbert and not from a guard however, I wouldn't put it past actually being 'Official Business.'

"I can't say much here. Just letting you know now that way you don't go disappearing to train after the inspection." A smirk came across Toadbert's face as he adjusts his glasses. We proceeded to walk towards the first floor passing by Royce and through the door he was guarding as we continued our conversation.

"Well you know me. I like to train to better myself in case Bowser or whoever decides to take a crack at the castle or the princess."

"You remind me of the Mario Bros."

"Train as I might, I don't think that I will ever be as good as them." I started to think about the past adventures I had heard about how the two Super Mario Bros. defeating countless enemies including Bowser (multiple times), Dimentio, the Shadow Queen, Cackletta, Fawful, the Shroob Princess, and others. This thought gave my statement more meaning thus fueling my determination to train harder.

"I have faith in your abilities Specter, but I will say that those two do set the bar immensely high."

The conversation came to a halt as we were standing in the middle of the first floor. Above us hung the grand chandelier that was golden and held 35 candles. Two sets of stairs lead to different rooms on each side of the floor. To the east, the first staircase leads to a supply room. On the west side contains a library. The grand staircase that leads to the door to the second floor is on the north end as the door to the front courtyard is to the south. Two extra rooms, one on each side of the grand staircase, complemented the space that was left on the floor. Facing the grand staircase, to the right is a kitchen and to the left is a break room for the royal guards and staff.

"I know the inspection will go well and you will have good news to report captain." Toadbert then shakes my hand and heads to the library. I find him there often usually researching about defensive strategies for the castle or whatever he can get his hands on to boost his own intelligence. _Alright time to get this inspection underway_, I thought to myself as I looked around and saw Jerry T. and Troy T. guarding the front door. Jerry had been around the guard for about two years being a fairly moderate soldier and whom I would rank 12th out of the 20 guards that I have.

Troy has been around for almost a year. A bit brash and full of himself at times but when it comes down to getting the job done I can always count on him. "Troy! May I see you for a second?" I shouted hoping to grab his attention. He looks at me and hastens himself over to where I am standing.

"What can an awesome royal guard like myself do for you sir?"

"I need you to gather the guard and have them and yourself meet me in the front courtyard for an inspection."

"Uh…there's an inspection today?"

"Yes and I need you to move on the double."

"Sure thing captain."

As Troy is scampering around the castle I see that Brittany T., one of the few female toads on the guard, is running my way at the same speed that Troy is going, almost running into each other. Brittany was a medic in the military for a few years before she requested to join the royal guard and proved herself with her advanced combat style that you do not see from most toads. To this day I still wonder who exactly trained her.

"Captain! We…ha…have a…situation!" Brittany stops about two feet away from me trying to collect her breath.

"Whoa there Brittany. Take a few seconds, gather yourself, and then tell me what's going on."

"Whew…*Ahem*…sir the armory in the basement has been raided! The royal vault guards have been knocked out and the vault has been broken into!"

"What?! Who was on vault guard duty?"

"Chase T. and Casey T."

I should have known that this inspection was too easy…


	2. Chapter 2: Malice in the Vault

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mario characters, games etc. Those all belong to Nintendo.**

**A/N: I am certainly enjoying writing/typing this story so far. What goes down in the vault? How will this affect the inspection? What important information does Peach have for Specter? Read on and find out! **

* * *

**Royal Knights of the Mushroom Kingdom**

**Chapter 2: Malice in the Vault**

This is where our endurance training comes into play as Brittany and I rush down to the vault. Heading through the supply room and taking the secret entrance located behind the chests pushed into the corner, we went down the stairs of the dimly lit corridor of the basement. _And Toadbert thinks I train too much. _I could not help but relieve a small chuckle. We finally got down to the armory and I could not believe my eyes. Not a single weapon in sight. Entire racks of swords and spears just…gone.

"Who would've stolen all the weapons? There are no signs of a break-in. Whoever did this is fast. Might be the work of a master thief." Brittany claims while nodding her head, assuring herself. "The only plausible theory I can think of is that this was an inside job." I said in a low, almost muttering tone. Brittany did not seem to notice. "We need to check up on the guards by the vault. Stay here Brittany and I'll see if Casey and Chase are alright."

"Yes sir."

I opened the door in the back of the armory and came across a fork path in the underground passageway. The path on the left leads to a prison that housed many criminals. The path on the right leads to the vault. At the speed I was running, it only took less than a minute to reach the vault. I am completely stunned at the sight. Two of my fellow royal guards out like torches. The strange thing is they do not seem to be injured. I got up close and place my index finger and middle finger on their necks to check for a pulse and it does seem that they have one. _Is it possible that someone could have choked them out? I do not see any signs of a struggle. A bizarre attack this is. Time to check on the vault. _The vault is where a part of the treasury is stored along with the princess's most sacred treasures. I walked around the vault for a few minutes but…I do not understand. Everything is here! Nothing has been stolen!

The moment I realize this, I notice what looks to be a shadow on the ground? I quickly looked up and behind me to see three attackers in the air dressed in all black with black hoods and wearing black bandanas to cover their faces. The one in the middle drew a spear out and pitched it straight at me. I reacted fast enough to dodge by performing a back flip, almost landing in the cart full of coins, which threw me a little off-balance. I regained my stance and was now ready to face the intruders. We were all on the ground now. The one in the middle took back the spear and help it pointing at me almost as if the person was going to charge. The one on my right drew a double-edge axe and the one on my left unsheathed a sword.

"So I take it that you're the thieves that took the weapons from the armory?" I accused hoping to find the answer. A few seconds passed by and I got no response. "The silent ninja types eh? Guess I'll have to defeat you to make you talk." I then pulled out both of my arming swords and took a defensive stance anticipating that they might attack first. The one with the sword started running at me first leaping into the air and pointing the sword down for a dive attack. I held my swords up in an 'X' fashion to deflect the attacker into the ground for a counter…wait now the one with the axe is charging at me! Executing a roll instead of a block, I dodged the air attacker who slammed into the ground getting their sword stuck. I then went into a counter stance for the ground attacker. About two feet away, the foe swings the axe in a vertical slice which I proceeded to block with one sword and then countered with a horizontal slice with the other sword striking the ribs and sending the thief flying across the room smashing into one of the chests full of coins.

Coins scattered everywhere throughout the vault decorating it in a shiny golden pattern. The third attacker seemed to be…nowhere to be found? I looked at the original spot where the three of them were standing but the third thief was not there. All of a sudden I hear footsteps behind me as I turned and at a split second, dropped to my knees and bent backwards like playing a game of limbo to dodge a flying spear that surely would have hit me square in the back had I not noticed the foot movement. I got back up on my feet as the three thieves regrouped. I suspect that they might attack together this time but…wait a second. Something about these three seems off. Now that I have a better look at them it would seem that my three challengers are a bit short in size. They seem to be the same height as…toads. It is also clear that they can handle weapons quite well like royal guards can.

_Hmmmm alright if I am right then they won't see this attack coming. _I took a wide stance, held one sword above my head and the other by my left side both pointed towards the enemies. I started a spin motion that gradually got faster and faster by each passing second. I could not see but it would seem that this motion took the foes by surprise as I have not been attacked yet. They will soon regret that. The speed of the spin got so rapid that any slight movement of my feet could send me soaring across any direction into a wall of the vault in less than a second so I have to time this right.

During my training sessions, I always ask that my guards do not attend as I like to train alone knowing that my methods can be a bit brutal. Also perhaps most of my colleagues would attempt to stop me if they were to see some of the approaches of training that I take on myself. Thinking on this, I know for a fact that if I am right about my attackers then they will most certainly not see this maneuver. Taking careful steps I jetted across the room while still spinning at incredible speeds. To those that watch it would look to them that I was warping all throughout the room. _Ok I think they have seen enough of this show. _Still spinning, I jump up above the three thieves and, like a bolt of lightning, struck the ground with my swords about five feet away from the foes sending a massive shockwave that sent all three of them flying off in different directions.

After the smoke cleared, I looked around the vault to see if I could find the victims of my last attack. _Well, I guess that answers my question. _The hoods of the thieves flew back during the shockwave and the bandanas also came off to show the identities of all three aggressors. "Laura T., Hank T., and Jim T. You all have some explaining to do."

"Heh heh…you sure got us good captain. Hope you aren't too mad." Hank nervously expresses while rubbing the back of his head. "Always at your best even when caught off guard. You rock sir!" Jim says with excitement as he tries to stand up but then falls back down due to his legs being weak from the attack. "That was some attack you did to us. I take it that is a result from part of your training?" Laura utters as she is able to stand up and dusts herself off. Now seeing the mystery solved I gave the guards a mushroom to heal any damage done in the battle. This prank however, seemed to be a bit much.

"So you three are telling me that this was a prank?"

"Yes sir. We just wanted to see how your training was coming along." Hank replied.

"You could have just challenged me to a duel if you were that curious. Enough about that though. Get your armor back on, return the weapons, fix the vault, and meet me in the front courtyard for an inspection. All of you."

"There's an inspection?" Laura asks with a dazed look on her face.

"Yes there is and we have wasted enough time with these shenanigans so let's move!"

"Yes sir!" All three shout while giving me a salute.

"Uh sir? Prank aside and all but did we fare well against you?" Jim inquires sounding a bit uncertain in his question.

"I admit you caught me off guard. You all live up to your titles as royal guards. I will see all of you in the courtyard." As I walk off from the vault, I could hear faint sounds of cheering and the slaps of high-fives coming from the trio toads. _Those toads keep getting stronger and stronger. Soon enough with their combined strength it won't matter how much training I do, they will assuredly best me._ I smiled as I head to the front courtyard to prepare for the inspection.


	3. Chapter 3: Peach's Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Mario characters, games etc. Those all belong to Nintendo.**

**A/N: In this chapter we start to see a connection spark between Specter and Peach. Are these emotions true? How will this impact the relationship between them as princess and bodyguard?**

**Royal Knights of the Mushroom Kingdom**

**Chapter 3: Peach's Request**

* * *

"18…19…20. Ok good, everyone is here." Scanning the area of grass the royal guards and I have occupied, I finish counting them all. Now we are ready to advance with the inspection. The inspection consists of the following tests: 1. Armor Endurance and Condition. I first inspect every guard's armor to check for any cracks, chinks, or anything that might be vulnerable. Then for the endurance, I have a contraption that comprises of a wooden ram attached to a ballista looking frame that is wound up and then released with a lever. If the impact does not make a dent or knock off the armor then they pass. 2. Weapon Readiness. Each guard must prove that their weapon can penetrate through the top-of-the-line koopa armor acquired by some of the princess's Special Forces toads as a bonus for us.

The guards must prove that their weapons can cut the armor and stab through the armor. If they can meet that, they pass. "Troops, you all know the drill here. It is just like any inspection performed before in the past. If your weapons and armor are in top condition then you should have nothing to fear. Fail, and it's janitor and prison detail for a week." I watch as some of the guards quiver at the sound of the last part of my speech. No one has failed up to this point and I have full faith in my comrades.

One by one each guard lined up and conducted the tests set out before them. There were only a couple of close calls to note. When the ram hit Casey I heard an awkward crunching sound that came from her chest plate. Upon a closer look, I saw what appeared to be crumbs that fell off an opening that the chest plate and greaves connected at. "About that," Casey explained, "You see sir I…was a bit hungry." She pulled out a crushed bag of koopa leaf chips hidden in her armor. I have to admit this was a bit humorous to me as I gave a bit of a snicker.

"Hm hm well I see no harm in having snacks with you I suppose. Better to have crushed chips than armor that cannot protect you." A smile arose from what was a distress look upon Casey's expression. "Thank you sir."

The second incident came from Chuck T. Chuck was brought into the royal guard about three years ago due to his heroic efforts during the Koopa Interior War five years ago, when I first arrived in the MK. He fought off an entire battalion of shy guys when he accidentally came into contact with a fire flower. It was from then on that he was known as the 'Fire Toad' in the military and was given the silver mushroom medal from the princess herself. He stayed in the military for two more years after the war then joined the royal guard. During the weapon test, Chuck approached the koopa dummy that bore the koopa armor and was ready to strike until he realized one thing; his weapon was not on his side.

"Chuck, what happened to your spear?" I queried.

"It was here a second ago. I'm not sure what happened to it."

"It's not like you to misplace your weapon."

"I know captain I mean it was here and I was holding it like this and…wait there it is!" Chuck pointed to a place back in the line where he dropped it without knowing. He rushed back to get it and came back to the koopa dummy. A sigh of relief and a nervous laugh was expressed before he showed that his weapon could perform to the standard that was expected.

All guards have passed the inspection and cheers could be heard all throughout the castle. To end the inspection I decided to give a closing remark, "Royal guards of the MK, I declare that all of you, as a result of the inspection, are fit for duty to protect our beloved princess and the castle from any form of aggression that might arise to face us. To celebrate I will arrange a banquet and have the castle cook, Lily T., prepare a wonderful feast for us." The cheers resumed and were louder than before as the guards rushed towards the castle doors, nearly knocking me over in the process. _Can never keep toads away from a good meal. _As I headed to the main castle doors, I remembered, _oh yeah that's right! Peach wanted to see me after the inspection._

It is now around 1:00 pm and the castle staff was all up and about with their daily duties. The maids were cleaning, Smith was heading towards his shop on the third floor, ambassadors from different lands having conversations while waiting for their appointments with Peach, and the town folk who just want to visit the castle were looking around enjoying the sights. Passing by some of the crowds, I started to make my way up to the third floor where Peach's room was. By this time I would imagine that she is taking a break before she started with her daily appointments with officials. I went through the doors of the second floor and strolled across the grand hallway towards the spiral stairs that led to the third floor passing by the two doors that go into the ballroom on my right. The stairs to the third floor have always worked in a strange fashion to me, architecturally speaking. Spiraling up to about half a floor, the stairs stopped to a corridor that led to a small room that was mostly used as an extra decor room for the current season. Then going out of that room there was another set of stairs that led to the third floor where the throne room, Peach's room, the blacksmith shop, and the dining room, which is enormous, were located.

I arrived on the third floor and started to walk towards Peach's room when I noticed Lily coming my way. _Perfect timing. _"Hey Lily! Mind if I have a moment of your time?"

"Why of course you can Specter. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if you could prepare a banquet for my guards. They all passed the inspection and I feel that they deserve a reward."

"That sounds delightful! Of course I can prepare a banquet for the royal guards. It would be my honor. I will get started right away!"

"Thanks Lily."

Lily rushes off and I head towards Peach's room to see if she is there. About seven feet away from her door I see an elder toad emerge from the chamber. This toad wears a purple buttoned-up shirt with gold buttons, a purple vest with gold trim, white pants, brown shoes, a red bow tie, and glasses. He carries a cane with a brown mushroom top that has light yellow dots on it. His head is a light yellow with brown dots and he has a white mustache. This toad is none other than Toadsworth, advisor and mentor to Peach and also her godfather. Toadsworth sees me upon his exit of the princess's room, "Specter my boy! I trust the inspection went well?"

"Always Toadsworth. The royal guards are always in tip-top shape."

"Ho ho ho! Music to my ears. It is good to know that her highness is protected by the best guards the MK military can offer. Makes an old toad like me rest easy."

"You have nothing to worry about. My guards are always on alert and ready to combat any foe."

"Splendid! Now, you best be getting to the princess right away. She wishes to speak with you."

Toadsworth walks away as I look on towards Peach's room. The door is slightly open with enough space to look in and she what she is doing. I was about to knock when I hear that Peach is humming a tune and looking a picture of Mario. The tune sounded familiar but I could not place the origin of where I heard it before. I knocked and waited to see if I could be granted entrance. Peach sets the picture down and turns to see me. A bright smile appears on her face as she says, "Please, come in. Also close the door behind you if you would please." Doing what I was commanded to do I walk into the room and close the door then knelt in front of the princess and place my right hand across my chest and curled it up in a fist to acknowledge her royal title.

"He he please Specter. You don't have to bow to me. It's just the two of us in here."

"Right, your highness. Did you happen to summon me?" I said while standing up.

"I did and please call me Peach. You don't have to be so formal."

"Ok Peach. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…"

As she took the time to gather her thoughts and to prepare herself for whatever she wanted to say to me, I took the time to look around at her room. The entire color of the room was pink as I had guessed it would be. She had a queen size bed with pink sheets and pink pillows, all the furniture was pink including the dresser, makeup mirror, and the chair she had right in front of the fire place. An arc alcove was made in her wall where she had her wardrobe of all her pink dresses. There was a door that led to a balcony outside. She had a couple of plants in the room, one on her nightstand and one on the dresser. Both of the plants were pink roses which are her favorite. Then I looked at her. No beauty could ever match that of which came from this woman standing in front me. She wore her traditional pink dress with a sapphire pendant sowed on the front, sapphire earrings that matched her sapphire eyes that were more beautiful than the ocean, white gloves, and her gold crown that housed sapphire and ruby jewels around it. She wore her blonde hair down when she had on her dress but on occasion if she is wearing her sport outfit she would put it up in a ponytail and had pink lipstick on her lips. By the time I was done looking around she began by saying, "I wanted to talk to you about a serious matter."

"This doesn't have anything to do with your safety or the kingdom's does it?" I asked hoping that it was not anything too serious.

"Oh no no nothing like that. It's more of a…personal issue."

"What's bothering you?"

Peach began explaining an ongoing event that has occurred for about four months now. One of the legendary heroes, Mario of the Mario Bros., often rescued Peach when she got kidnapped by Bowser or some other villain and given time started to grow fond of her. Peach felt the same way about Mario and soon enough the two of them started to date. Before dating Peach, Mario was engaged to a woman named Pauline back in Brooklyn on our home world, the same town that I was from. The relationship between Mario and Pauline ended abruptly and Mario did not have time to talk to Pauline before he stumbled upon the MK. According to Peach, about four months ago Mario had a talk with Peach about breaking up and going back to Pauline. Apparently, she was able to get to the MK to find Mario claiming she had changed her ways. Mario did not believe her at first but she was able to prove her love somehow and it was enough for Mario to come running back to her.

When Mario informed Peach about giving Pauline another chance, it devastated her. Being the kind-hearted soul that she was, Peach understood Mario's decision and allowed him to pursue Pauline. "…and so you might have noticed why I have been a bit distracted lately." Peach unhappily explained.

"I see. It is a rather strange issue."

"Strange? How so?"

I started to pace back and forth in Peach's room contemplating the problem at hand. A few seconds pass by before I was able to think of a possible theory. "First off, Pauline in the MK? I can see how it would be possible if she were happen to find a warp pipe like Mario and I have but we haven't seen her in years. Plus we launched the WPBI (Warp Pipe Bridge Initiative) five years ago to close off the link between the MK and Earth. How is it that she appears four months ago?"

"Of course!" Peach celebrated, "The only way she would've arrived here was from outside help!"

"Then there is Mario. You two were sincerely in love with each other. Then Mario forgets all of that to go back to Pauline because she proved her love to him. What did she do? Is it possible that Mario is under some sort of spell?" I stopped in place and closed my eyes to think of any leads. "That has to be it! Specter, I'm glad you came by to help me with this." Peach rushes up to me to give me an enormous hug, almost choking me in the process. "Peach…you…you're cho…choking me!" I huffed. As much as I enjoyed being hugged by the princess I have a crush on, I had no idea of the strength she has to almost crush me especially with all of my armor on.

"He he, sorry. I was just so excited that we were able to figure this out. Can I count on you to get to the bottom of this?"

"Absolutely, your highness. One question though, should we tell Luigi about this?"

"I wish we could but both he and Mario ran off after Mario got back with Pauline. I don't know where to find them."

_Alright so Mario and Luigi are missing and Pauline got Mario to go back to her. This should be interesting. _It has been some time since I had actually received a mission. The last big important mission was the Koopa Interior War. I had to be accepted into the royal guard first then sent to deal with Bowser. This will be a nice change of pace. "Don't worry Peach, I will take a few of my guards with me and start scouring the entire kingdom to find the Mario Bros."

"Thank you."

I was about to turn around and head out the room when Peach walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek. "That's for good luck." Peach giggles. If I was not ready for this adventure I sure was now. I leave Peach's room to find the best of the best of my guards to accompany me on this quest. There are no clues to the Mario Bros. whereabouts so I'll need to collect information. As I head towards the dining room, I pondered where to begin my search. _Well better start with the closest town, Koopa Village._


End file.
